


Simon Vs. Awkward Errands (For Others)

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: Spierfeld Week [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Condom Runs, M/M, Shy Simon, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, but it's not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: When Simon pictured meeting his soul mate, he definitely didn’t imagine it to be in the condom aisle of a supermarket.He also didn’t think his first words to him would be‘fucking hell’.Or, the alternate universe where you have a marking from birth with the first words your soulmate will speak to you.





	Simon Vs. Awkward Errands (For Others)

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two for Spierfeld week! Soulmate AUs
> 
> Enjoy :D

When Simon pictured meeting his soul mate, he definitely didn’t imagine it to be in the condom aisle of a supermarket. 

He also didn’t think his first words to him would be _‘fucking hell’._

And, to be honest, Simon blames Nick. This is really all his fault. He’s the one who was ‘too busy’ with soccer and a massive Bio test to run to the store and he begged (full out _begged,_ got on his knees and everything) Simon to pick up a few necessary items for him on his way home. 

Little did he know that one of Nick’s necessary items were a sex thing. Nick kindly slipped that in after Simon had already been worn down and agreed. Thanks a lot, Nick.

Maybe Simon should just be happy for his friend and his suddenly quite eventful sex life. On the other hand though, Nick can kindly go straight to hell for making Simon do this.

Simon put off the last item on the list until he’d gathered everything else - highlighters, sticky notes, two energy drinks and Twizzlers. Simon looks around the store, making sure the coast is clear before he ducks down an aisle he admittedly had never been in before. 

Then Simon comes to a sinking realization. He has no idea what he’s doing.

It’s not like Simon didn’t _know_ that condoms come in different brands and types, but at the same time, he didn’t, like, _think_ about that before he got here. Nick wasn’t specific, so Simon just continues to stare at the rows of packages dumbly. 

That’s when someone else joins him in the aisle and Simon _feels_ his presence the second he opens his mouth.

“You’re looking overwhelmed, anything I can help you with?”

Simon turns and stares at the boy standing in front of him with his mouth hanging open. Then pure idiocy dumps out his mouth.

_“Fucking hell.”_

The boy’s face immediately breaks into a huge grin. Simon just continues to stare as he can feel his soulmate mark tingle where the words _‘you’re looking overwhelmed’_ are probably turning beautiful colors on his wrist. Simon’s too afraid to look.

“Wow. You have no idea how much I have been wanting to know the context of my mark,” The boy laughs. “I’m Bram, by the way.”

“Simon,” Simon says, shaking himself and holding out his hand. “And I’m sorry. You probably didn’t really like having profanity on your body for your whole life. Oh my God. What did your parents think?”

Bram laughs. “They actually found it quite hilarious, but not so much when I taught all of my classmates new words in the second grade.”

“Shit. I’m sorry,” Simon says. 

“No worries. It’s not like you got to pick it,” Bram shrugs. 

Simon smiles shyly and ducks his gaze as suddenly all the eye contact was too overwhelming. Speaking of overwhelming, Simon had nearly driven himself crazy with trying to figure out the context of his soulmates first words since the day he learned what ‘the word overwhelmed’ meant. Definitely did not picture condoms do be involved. Simon was thinking (read: hoping) it would involve something much more cool. Like... an Elliott Smith concert or… like, an Oreo eating contest. 

“So, um, I feel like I should kind of clarify…” Simon starts, awkwardly gesturing to the merchandise in front of them. “I… I’m not, like, shopping for _me.”_

Bram smiles and nods. “Okay.”

“It’s for my best friend. And it’s hella awkward. Um. Wow. I’m totally not the person who says ‘hella’. Sorry. You make me nervous,” Simon rambles, blush heating his cheeks. 

Bram laughs softly and touches Simon’s arm, which, okay, who gave him the right? Simon looks to where Bram’s fingers are brushing his wrist, nearly touching his soulmate mark and, yeah, Simon wants him to. 

“You’re cute,” Bram says confidently and Simon could just _melt._

“So… so are you,” Simon mumbles back, eyes staring pointedly at the floor now. 

Bram twists his hand to twine their fingers together and Simon looks up, feeling more confident suddenly with his hand in Bram’s. Bram smiles and Simon returns it. Simon lifts their hands and sets his basket down so he can tug his sleeve up and show Bram the mark on his wrist. 

Sure enough, the original black lettering has sprung to life in a rainbow of bright colors.

“Can I see yours?” Simon asks shyly. 

Bram nods, then lifts his shirt _(which okay),_ and Simon can’t explain the feeling that comes over him at seeing the words he first spoke to Bram emblazoned on Bram’s hip, color and shape matching Simon’s mark on his wrist. 

Simon thinks no prettier words have ever been seen.

Bram lets his shirt fall back into place, shuffling forward a little so he’s even closer to Simon, making Simon’s breath hitches at their sudden proximity.

“Think you can make your selection and then we can go somewhere and get to know each other?” Bram asks, and though his words are brave, he bites his lip shyly. 

Simon realizes with a start that this is just as new and scary for Bram as it probably is for him. Their whole life is in front of them, and both of their lives just completely shifted. They now know who they’re going to spend the rest of their days with and that’s… heavy. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can do that,” Simon says and quickly turns and scans the various packages again. 

This time, Simon makes an educated guess and drops his choice in the basket. Bram smiles when Simon looks to him and then leads them towards the check out. They don’t speak as Simon checks out, definitely do _not_ mention the look the cashier gives them when she bags their items, specifically the large box of condoms Simon picked. (He didn’t realize until later that he accidentally picked _flavored ones)._

Simon and Bram spend the rest of the day driving around and getting to know each other. It’s easy and makes Simon feel all warm inside to just have conversation flow with Bram. Simon tries his best to catalog everything he learns, and he also keeps having to remind himself that he has _forever_ to learn about Bram and to enjoy him. 

Bram waits in the car while Simon drops off the goods to Nick, neither of them ready to break their bubble and share their meeting with the world just yet. They can save that until tomorrow. For now, they want to just enjoy each other. 

They have the rest of their lives to be with everyone else. Right now, this is theirs.


End file.
